Drew-Katie Relationship
The relationship between Katie Matlin and Drew Torres is known as Krew (K'atie/D'rew). Relationship History Their relationship began in the episode Don't Panic (1), although they shared their first kiss in the episode Mr. Brightside (2). In Mr. Brightside (1), Drew is seen practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weight room. Katie comes over to where Drew is and they start flirting. Later, when Drew and Mo fight, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Katie catches up with Drew later on and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest for Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and Katie saw. When they go to train, Drew almost assaults Simpson because he is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into a fight and he knocks over a chair and leaves. In 'Mr. Brightside (2) '''Drew apologizes to Katie and offers her an apology coffee for ratting him out, he also offers to be a sports reporter for the Degrassi Daily. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees but falls asleep in the meeting. Later Drew tells Katie he didn't write the article and they have an intense conversation, Katie then asks what Drew is afraid of, and Drew kisses her and then walks off and tells her not to follow him. But Katie follows him anyway to stop him beating up anymore of his opponents. The next day Katie decides to teach Drew karate to teach him discipline, he tries to kiss her again but she flips him. In 'Don't Panic (1) 'When Katie and Marisol are waliking to school Drew greets them, although Marisol thinks Drew was flirting with her and Katie asks if she's still feeling it for Drew. Later Drew and Katie are seen talking then Marisol comes up to the two. As she does Drew decides to leave﻿﻿﻿﻿s and Marisol tells Katie she knows what they're talking about and asks if she's interested in Drew. But Katie says Drew is interested in someone else. ﻿Later﻿ in the cafeteria Marisol has﻿ decided to﻿ run for ﻿president because she's jealous of Drew and Katie﻿. Later when ﻿Katie is speaking with Drew, she is worried that Marisol stopped answering her texts﻿, in an effort to cheer her up Drew offers Katie a burger but Katie declines ﻿﻿by saying that they have "a million calories" and Drew responds by saying "a million delicious calories", which makes Katie laugh.﻿ Later Katie is trying to talk to Marisol who tells her to end things with Drew﻿, where as then Katie tries to end things with Drew but Drew atttempts to keep them together﻿, which works out successfully. Later﻿ after practicing karate Katie and Drew start kissing and Marisol walks in on them and tells Drew that Katie is﻿ bulimic, Drew then asks if it's true but Katie denies it and Drew comforts her as she feels uneasy. In 'Don't Panic (2) 'Katie and Marisol are fighting over Drew. After ﻿everyone leaves after Katie is live on Degrassi radio, she is pacing and taliking to herself and then Drew comes in to cheer her up. Later after the presidency speeches Katie wins the presidency, and kisses him after she wins then picks Marisol as her VP and hugs her which makes him mad and tells Katie as long as Marisol's around he won't be. In 'Take a Bow (1) 'Katie and Marisol are seen talking about Drew not accepting them being friends again, then Drew comes and Katie asks him out for prom. Marisol then tells Katie that Drew might try to have sex with Katie after prom, and to tell Drew that she's a virgin and not ready to give that up. Later Katie tells Drew to get tested and he is happy since she took charge. In 'Take a Bow (2) '''Katie is scared about possibly losing her virginity and tells Marisol that Drew is excited. Drew walks in and says that he's clean and they plan a date at his house. Later at Drew's as soon as he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up and lies saying she lost her keys. Later Drew kicks Marisol out and Katie tells him she tol her to come and tjat she isn't ready for sex and Drew says he wasn't gonna have sex with her and he then introduces Katie to Audra. Later Katie asks about Bianca and how she signed up for orientation. Drew gives a bad report but Katie says they need volunteers anyway and leaves. Deg-Halloween.jpg Normal degrassi run 11HR.JPG 405503 329240530419513 140482765961958 1267766 673751978 n.jpg DrewKatie.png Normal th s11e18 216.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg Ccr.png Rrf.png Ssd.png D11 may 27 ss 0604.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1716.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1736.jpg.jpg Ddw.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.36.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.00 PM.png Degrassi-episode-1129-20.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg drew and katie.jpg katie and drew.png Katie and drew 02.JPG Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11